The Truth Behind The Girl
by PuppyLoveSisters
Summary: DISCONTINUED She was an out cast 15 year old student working with her best friend at her Dad's diner. Her powers are used to capture Clow Cards. Two months in, a boy comes along, stating that he is the rightful owner and collector of them.. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

The Truth Behind The Girl

Sakura was a shy/outcast type of girl, her only friend was the outgoing Tomoyo. She works at the diner her mother owned before she died, now owned by her father, Sakura sings and waitresses with Tomoyo. Syaoran transferred to their school after being sent to Japan by his mother to collect the Clow Cards, only problem is: Sakura's already on the job. Similar to the original story, but they are older, Syaoran doesn't know that it's Sakura and a few extra ideas.

**Other Things**: Not real time, cards captured will NOT be in order of captured in the anime or manga and will follow the number as in the manga, powers will include both anime and manga.

**Rating**: T (May change further on)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS or any songs mentioned in the story.

Chapter 1: The New Boy

* * *

"KERO!" The little winged plush toy fell into the mound of soap suds that were firing rapidly at the girl. Determination fired in her emerald eyes. "That's it!" She pulled a card from her pocket, "No more miss nice girl!" She threw the card into the air and lifted the pink staff that was in her hand. The bird like head hit the card and dark ribbons flew from it. "SHADOW! Collect and contain the bubbles before you!" A cloaked figure swirled round said bubbles and held them in a dark dome. The girl stood before it with her staff raised. "Return to the guise you were meant to be in," She lowered her staff and it stopped on an invisible barrier, "CLOW CARD!" The invisible barrier turned to a card, light blue streams came from the dome and into the card.

She sighed as the card flew to her hand and the plush toy flew to her side.

"Took you long enough!" He whined. "Clow used to use that on me all the time, evil thing."

"Well I'm sorry Kero!" She retorted. "At least I got you out and caught the card." She put the Bubble card and the Shadow card back in her pocket.

"True. And using shadow was a good idea, I'm surprised you came up with that on your own." The girl sharply turned to face him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I mean you normally need help," Kero smirked.

"Hmph!" She turned her back to him. "I'm better at this than you think. And with that attitude..." She smiled slyly, "You're not getting any desert tonight."

"I'm sorry! So sorry!" He pouted, "PLEASE don't take away the sweets."

"I'll see!"

A good distance from them, someone in green robes stood in a tree. "Impressive," he mused aloud. "A bit childish, but still. Who is she? If only I could see her face, then I wouldn't have to reveal the magic, I'd just know who has the cards." He jumped down from the tree and headed away from the park.

"THAT WAS GREAT SAKURA!" Another girl ran from the bushes, her long dark hair flowing behind her and a camcorder covering her violet eyes. "You were so cute. Especially in that outfit." Sakura sweat dropped.

"Do I really have to wear these costumes Tomoyo?" She looked down at her attire: Pink puffy trousers, a split skirt lined with purple over the top, an embellished top to match and a flowery hat that covered her whole head. The back of the top had two golden Cs embroidered around each other. She pulled of the hat to let her lower-back length, wavy auburn hair fall free.

"Yes you do!" Tomoyo had stars in his eyes. "A special job requires special clothing, plus it hides your identity to anyone who's around. Even Kero has a matching hat and bow." The comment was true as the plush toy and a great big pink and purple bow round his neck and a hat similar to Sakura's.

"We should get home." Said toy spoke. "You two have school tomorrow and it's late."

"Good point," Tomoyo pulled out her mobile and within seconds, a van was beside the park. "Go get changed and we'll take you home."

"Thanks!" She did as Tomoyo had said and was soon sitting beside her in the car, with Kero lounging on her lap.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo started making Sakura look up at her, "Are we working tomorrow morning or just after school?"

"Just after school." Sakura replied. "As we left to find the card, Dad called to us saying that if we were late not to worry about working in the morning."

"It's a good thing he knows, other wise we would be in a bit of a pickle."

"Well... me being me, I didn't notice that he was there when I opened the book and set the cards free."

"Typical Sakura, head in the clouds," Kero piped up, making Sakura flick his ear.

"Anyway..." She continued. "Dad said that he and Mother knew I had some power in me but kept it a secret for me to find out, his argument was that if they told a 3 or 4 year old they had magic in them, they would go off on some hyper spree, and then he just couldn't find the right time to tell me."

"You never told me if your brother knows," Tomoyo said, getting a curious look from Kero.

"Me neither."

"I don't know." Sakura confessed, "He knew I had power, but I don't know if dad told him that I opened the book."

"How many cards have you got now anyway?" Tomoyo queried.

"Um..." Sakura pulled the cards from her bag and counted. "Windy, Fly, Wood, Shadow, Mirror, Watery, Dash, Little, Sword and now Bubble, that makes 10."

"10 collected, 42 to go." Kero mumbled. Sakura sighed.

"I'm going to be doing this for a **long** time." She breathed.

"At least it means you can wear lots of my costumes." Tomoyo had the sparkles in her eyes once more. "I'm going to make you look super duper cute in the future."

"T-Tomoyo..." Kero and Sakura said in unison.

"Oh, look where we are." Sakura pointed out the window at her house. "Thanks for the lift, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Tomoyo nodded as Sakura and the plush toy got out of the car.

"See you tomorrow."

Sakura opened the door and walked in, kicking off her shoes and hanging up her jacket.

"Did you get it?" A familiar call came from the kitchen.

"Sure did Dad, after it caught Kero." She sat on the chair and looked to her father, Fujitaka, he was lent over the counter, making his and Sakura's lunch for the next day. He brushed a brown bang from his face and looked at Sakura with his fatherly brown eyes.

"Which one was it today?" He was always concerned when his daughter went of catching the cards, but made it a point to be involved with what was happening.

"The Bubble - " Sakura was cut off as Kero floated in front of her.

"It's a horrible card!" He started. "Clow always used it on me, leaving me for ages with the soap suds soaking into my fur and tickling my nose." Sakura chuckled slightly and silently pulled it from her pocket. Kero went of on one of his rants facing the window. Sakura put her finger to her lip, silently called her staff and released the card on Kero. "SAKURA!"

Both father and daughter fell to the floor laughing.

"I'm sorry Kero, it was too good to resist." Sakura said around her giggles.

"Hmph!" Kero floated up the stairs and out of sight.

"That was a bit unnecessary Sakura." Fujitaka sighed.

"But funny." She smiled at him and the pair got up.

"True, now off to bed, you have school tomorrow. Don't worry about working in the diner in the morning, get a lie in." He handed her a glass of juice to take with her and a cookie for Kero. "Why you work there, I do not know, you're 15 and **want** a job, you don't have to work there, we're perfectly fine." Sakura's smile faltered slightly.

"I want something to do. I can't go out, seeing as it's only Tomoyo who is willing to be friends with me. Her mother made her get a job – to show responsibility – So she's either working at the diner or partying like the outgoing girl she is." Sakura explained.

"Ok then." He kissed his daughters forehead, "Now, bed." Sakura nodded.

"Night!" She called as she climbed the stairs. She gave the cookie to Kero, got changed and went to sleep, prepared for another monotonous day.

* * *

"Class, I have important news today." Sakura sat listening to the teacher drone on, she never really paid attention, just sat in her seat staring out of the window. She sat on the far side, on seat from the back with an empty chair behind her and Tomoyo to her right. "From now on we will have a new student." This comment made Sakura actually pay attention, the only free seat was the one behind her, and knowing her luck, she'd be made to look after the new kid. She wasn't good around people. True she was relaxed around her family, Tomoyo and when performing at the diner, but she knew them, most of the people at the diner were regulars so she calmed down, but around people she wasn't familiar with, she would clam up or just stay away all together.

"His name is Li Syaoran and I expect you all to be nice and help him find his way around." Into the room walked a boy about a head height taller than Sakura's petite frame. His uniform hanging effortlessly on his well built body. Black trousers, white shirt with red, black and white tie and a black blazer with the school's logo on the pocket – white and red stripes round a blue 'T' and 'H'.

"The only free seat is too the back, behind Miss Kinomoto. I hope you enjoy your time here." The teacher pointed to the seat behind Sakura and Li took his seat. As he walked past he brushed his chocolate locks out of his face and took a good look at Sakura. "Kinomoto?" The teacher's voice made Sakura look up inquisitively. "Would you be so kind as to make sure Li knows his way around and can get to classes?" Sakura didn't get much of a choice as the teacher's glare pierced into her. _Just my luck,_ She thought. She just nodded and lowered her head to the paper once more. "So class, home room time is your own, so just keep the noise down." The class all replied with a loud chant of 'Sure' or 'OK'.

As usual Sakura spent the time writing new songs or talking to Tomoyo. Today was no different. Tomoyo pulled her chair to sit alongside Sakura's desk and help her write.

Behind them, various students had come over to introduce themselves to the new boy. Li, though, was more intent on watching the girl in front of him._ Such a strange aura,_ he pondered to himself barely listening to the people around him, _Something is different about that girl._

"Tomoyo..." Sakura started, "What do you think of this?" She handed the paper to Tomoyo.

"Hmm..." Tomoyo read it to herself, "Looks good, full of emotion and meaning."

"Oh yeah, you're singing with me tonight!" Sakura commanded. "You promised you would and have been postponing it over and over again."

"Fine, but you are singing this new one, it suits you more than me."

"OK." As Sakura went back to finalise the song, she could feel a glare, not piercing but not friendly and she suspected it was coming from Li's amber eyes. She could feel the glare was moving up and down her body. _What's so interesting about my back?_ She pondered, _I'm only in my uniform. _True that the uniform wasn't much desire, a white blouse, knee-length white pleated shirt and a black jumper with the school logo on.

* * *

"Sakura? You ok?" Tomoyo's comment brought Sakura out of her daydream.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," She replied and looked up at the falling cherry blossoms from the tree they were sitting by.

"You haven't eaten any of your lunch."

"I'm not really hungry." Sakura kept staring as her mind started drifting.

"It's not healthy Sakura, you don't eat much as it is." Tomoyo picked up Sakura's lunch, making her turn to Tomoyo. "Eat!" She almost commanded, taking some food from the lunch and holding it to Sakura. After a few minutes of negotiation, Sakura finally obeyed and took a few bites of her lunch, continuing once the taste hit her mouth. "Better," Tomoyo sighed. "I assume this has something to do with the new boy."

"EH?!" Sakura almost spat out her food, "W-Why would you think that?"

"You're my best friend, I can tell," Tomoyo looked at her with care in her eyes, "Now spill." Sakura sighed and did as she was asked.

"I just had this feeling he was staring at me, all through home room and through the lessons, thank heavens we're in the same room all of today." Sakura took another bite of her food. "I'm just thinking what his problem is with me? Why he keeps staring at me?" Sakura looked to her friend, "You haven't got magic in you, so you wouldn't feel it, but he has a really powerful and slightly menacing aura to him. It's weird." Sakura sat up straight suddenly.

"Is it...?" Tomoyo asked, Sakura nodded. "Come with me, I have the perfect outfit in my locker." Sakura sweat dropped.

"At school, Tomoyo?"

"Always prepared. Now come on." the pair put away their lunch and headed to Tomoyo's locker. She pulled out a bag and handed it to Sakura. "You can't change at school, what if someone sees? Change in the forest on the way."

"The forest?" Sakura repeated.

"It'll be fine. We'll check that the coast is clear and then you'll stay hidden." Sakura nodded at Tomoyo's comment, what was the point in arguing?

"Oh, first thing's first." Sakura scanned the corridor, only to find it empty as everyone was outside and this hall was only for lockers. "Good, no people." She pulled a small golden key,, with the same white, red and gold bird head as her staff, on a piece of cord from under her blouse. Tomoyo nodded. "Key which hides the power of darkness, reveal your true form to me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract, RELEASE!" A bright light and the pink staff floated in front of her. She took a card from her bag and threw it to the air. She raised her staff and called on the card. "MIRROR! Create a copy of Tomoyo and myself to take our places!" A pale girl with long green hair and holding a mirror appeared before them. She nodded and stepped through an invisible barrier, becoming two, a copy of Tomoyo and a copy of Sakura. "Thank you Mirror." The copies bowed and walked away.

"Come on then," Tomoyo ushered Sakura out of the building. Keeping a careful eye out, the pair ran from the school. "Which way?" Sakura stopped, closed her eyes and felt for the presence.

"Penguin Park again."

* * *

What do you think? As I mentioned before, it does follow the original plot line slightly, but I'm adding things and changing things.

PLEASE REVIEW! A lot of you will know me from CetaBabe, same person, different account.

Since I'm now doing this as well, updates for Orphaned Heart and this won't be as frequent. Even so, I'll try my best.

TTYL xXx

* * *

W


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth Behind The Loner

Sakura was a shy/outcast type of girl, her only friend was the outgoing Tomoyo. She works at the diner her mother owned before she died, now owned by her father, Sakura sings and waitresses with Tomoyo. Syaoran transferred to their school after being sent to Japan by his mother to collect the Clow Cards, only problem is: Sakura's already on the job. Similar to the original story, but they are older, Syaoran doesn't know that it's Sakura and a few extra ideas.

**Other Things**: Not real time, cards captured will NOT be in order of captured in the anime or manga and will follow the number as in the anime, powers will include both anime and manga.

**Rating**: T (May change further on)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS or any songs mentioned in the story.

**Recap: **_"Come on then," Tomoyo ushered Sakura out of the building. Keeping a careful eye out, the pair ran from the school. "Which way?" Sakura stopped, closed her eyes and felt for the presence._

_"Penguin Park again."_

Chapter 2: The Diner

* * *

"Lets go!" Tomoyo nodded and followed Sakura towards Penguin Park, her camcorder in her hand.

Sakura darted into the trees, checking that the coast was clear, she changed into the outfit given to her by Tomoyo.

"What on earth were you thinking?" She said as she walked out of the trees. She looked down at herself and sighed. "I look like a thief!"

"I think it's cute!" Tomoyo had stars in her eyes. "It covers your identity, it's comfortable, it's simple and is easy to move in!" She had a point. Dark green leggings stopped halfway down her shin and were met with the same green socks and black pumps, a short black, easily moveable skirt sat over the top. The pumps had a simple dark green diamond on the top. The dark green top had a high collar, but not tight, it met the leggings and was matched with a black ribbon. The top also had the same diamond, but in black, on the back. Topped with a green hat that held all her hair had a black mask attached. (A/N Like the outfit when she caught silent in the anime, but with a few adjustments)

"WHERE'S MINE?!" The yellow plush flew towards them with incredible speed.

"I wondered how long you would take Kero." Sakura retorted. Tomoyo handed him a little hat similar to Sakura's and fit it on his head.

"YAY!"

"Now that's sorted!" Sakura interrupted, "Let's get that card!" She lowered the mask and called her staff once more. The three headed into the park, Tomoyo hid in the bushes while Sakura and Kero readied themselves. She stood and started to feel for a presence, only to be disturbed.

A shot of fire flew past her cheek snapping Sakura from her trance. She opened her eyes to see a great ball of fire shooting at them.

"Get it to it's true form! Firey is an offensive card so beware!" Kero shouted to Sakura as they dodged. Sakura nodded and pulled Watery out of her pocket. She threw it to the air, raised her staff and released it. Instantly the ball became a yellow angel girl surrounded in flames. It hissed and started fighting with the water mermaid.

"IT WON'T WORK!" Kero shouted to Sakura as she panted. "They are the same strength!" Sakura sighed.

A distance away, the boy stood in the tree once more. "Silly girl, they are on equal terms. Pathetic!" He started to move as if to jump down, when the he took a second look at the girl and stopped. The plush toy was beside her and looking at the card in her hand, saying something to her.

"Sakura..." Kero started, "Do you think you can manage? Two elements? You're not strong enough yet."

"What else can I do?" Sakura wiped a tear from her cheek, "If this carries on, the town will be engulfed in flames. Watery can't take it on her own." Kero nodded at her.

"Be careful."

Sakura threw the card into the air and raised her staff. "WINDY! Aid Watery to extinguish the flame before you!" Pale yellow streams flew from the card and a yellow angel-like woman floated beside Watery. In seconds the wind angel had surrounded the fire and, with Watery's help, doused the flames. Sakura ran forward and hovered her staff above the orange girl. "Return the the guise you were meant to be in. CLOW CARD!" The orange girl lowered her head and floated into her card form. "I'm glad!" Sakura breathed, her body became heavy and she started to fall to the floor.

"Oh no you don't!" Kero floated below and held her up as Tomoyo came to assist her.

"I guess you were right Kero." Tomoyo said, "Not quite strong enough yet, poor girl. Let's get her home." Kero nodded and Tomoyo pulled her phone from her pocket, calling the van and car. She strapped Sakura in and told the driver to head back to Sakura's.

The boy in the tree continued to stare. "Hmph, obviously not ready to be a Card Captor if she's going to be so reckless! But still..." He pondered for a moment, "That dark haired girl, doesn't she hang around with the Kinomoto girl? Hmm..." As the wind blew the leaves, two amber orbs were visible in the gaps...

* * *

"What happened to Sakura?" Fujitaka took his daughter from the arms of the bodyguards that came with Tomoyo.

"She's fine Mr. Kinomoto. She wore herself out." Kero floated over Sakura as Tomoyo spoke and dismissed the guards.

"She used two elements at once," He said once the guards were gone. "That was straining on Clow, so I'm surprised Sakura could hold on."

"What card was she after?" Fujitaka asked as he carried Sakura upstairs, followed by her best friend and guardian.

"Firey," Tomoyo said.

"A powerful offensive card with a mean streak," Kero explained. Fujitaka laid Sakura on her bed and stepped out of the room while Tomoyo changed her into more suitable and homely clothes. Even though Fujitaka was on the other side of the door, they kept talking.

"What about school?" He questioned.

"Mirror" Tomoyo replied. "We only had one lesson left, so the mirror copies should be returning here soon."

"That's good." Fujitaka replied. "Sakura really has a huge weight on her shoulders." He sighed. "Her mother and I knew she had the magic in her, but neither of us could have expected this much responsibility."

"But she's coping well," Tomoyo confessed.

"Right!" Kero said, "She cares for the cards, and they care for her. She'll be fine."

Tomoyo opened the door and let Fujitaka back in. He kissed his sleeping daughter's forehead and smiled. "I'm sure she will be, she has her mother's spirit."

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the bright light in her room. She rolled onto her side to see her clock. 4:32pm.

"WHAT?!" Sakura jumped up from bed and started rushing to find her work uniform.

"Sakura..." She hadn't noticed her friend on the chair in the corner of her room. "You shouldn't be rushing about."

"I know but look at the time!" Sakura replied as her father came in the room. "We're going to be late!"

"No you're not." Fujitaka placed a hand on her shoulder, "You're still weak, you're going to rest."

"But dad..." Sakura whined, "I have a duty to the customers."

"You also have a duty to yourself!" Fujitaka relaxed slightly. "Tomoyo showed me the video, you did well but need your strength." Sakura pouted.

"Please! I have a new song!"

"She even gave me the music to play it." Tomoyo smiled and pulled a disc from her pocket. "While you were asleep I had a CD of it made."

"YAY!" Sakura ran to hug her best friend. "Thank you Tomoyo!"

"Fine!" Fujitaka gave in, "But don't push yourself, just relax until you have your strength back."

"Ok. Thanks dad." She turned round and walked to her desk. She pulled out a red book with a guardian beast on the front and a winged moon on the back. She opened it and pulled out the cards from inside. She checked through them all and smiled. "Mirror returned safely."

"Yeah," Tomoyo's expression became thoughtful, "But she did say that the boy who sits behind you kept giving them weird looks."

"Really?" Sakura questioned. "He gave me weird looks anyway, never mind. If there's something there, it will be revealed in due time."

* * *

"OI! Syaoran!" A dark haired boy bounced up to Syaoran, followed by a few others. "Going home?"

"Yeah, why?" Syaoran replied.

"Well we thought we could all go out together to get to know each other." The boy replied, his eyes never opening.

"Sounds good Yamazaki."

"Great!" Yamazaki replied, "We know this great diner not to far from here." Syaoran nodded and the group started walking. Yamazaki started introducing Syaoran to everyone. "This is Mihara Chiharu," He pointed at a dark haired girl with pigtails and dark eyes."This is Yanagisawa Naoko" He pointed at a girl with short dark hair and glasses covering her dark eyes. "This is Sasaki Rika, or this was..." He looked around, "She's gone?"

"Probably gone to see Terada-sensei," Chiharu joked.

"Anyway..." Yamazaki continued. "And these twins..." He pointed at a pair with black hair and grey eyes, "Are Ando Kenji and Kenta. The taller one is Kenta, the one wearing glasses is Kenji"

"I think I got all that. Mihara Chiharu, Yanagisawa Naoko, Sasaki Rika, when she comes back, Ando Kenji, Ando Kenta and Yamazaki Takeshi. Right?"

"RIGHT!" They all cheered.

"Here we are!" Chiharu pointed at the building in front of them. A sign shaped like a wing had the words 'Clow Diner' written on. "The best place to eat in town!"

"And the best entertainment..." Kenta said with a smirk. All bar Syaoran laughed, he gave Kenta a weird look. "You'll find out soon enough," Kenta replied. Syaoran shrugged.

* * *

"Sakura!" Tomoyo handed Sakura a plate full of food. "Could you help please?" Tomoyo sighed. "I need to sort out table 5 and this needs to go to table 3."

"Sure thing." Sakura replied with a smile. "Don't forget, 10 minutes!"

"Ok." Tomoyo smiled and hurried off. Sakura put the plate down and straightened out her uniform; simple pale yellow knee-length dress with slightly puffy skirt and matching sleeves, little black pumps and a red apron with the gold lettering 'Clow Diner' across the top.

She picked up the plate once more and delivered it to it's table.

"Here you go Hanako, same as always." Sakura smiled at the lady sitting before her.

"Thanks Sakura, your a sweetheart." The lady handed Sakura a few coins. "A little extra for you." Sakura smiled warmly at Hanako.

"Thank you."

"OI!" A loud voice could be heard not so far away from Sakura. "Server girl." Sakura sighed.

"Here we go..." She thanked Hanako again and headed to the voice. Standing in front of the group she fought the urge to throw them out, but kept her calm and acted professional. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can!" Kenta said, I want a double cheeseburger."

"Same here." Kenji added.

"Fat free Latte for me." Chiharu said.

They all gave their orders, often changing them making Sakura have to scribble out a re-write the order on her notepad, and sent Sakura away.

"ARG They make me so mad!" Sakura sighed as she approached the counter. She gave to order to the chef and turned to Tomoyo.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, it's show time." She replied.

"Yeah, I best just finish this order. Quite frankly I don't want them thinking I'm running away."

"ORDERS UP!" A voice called from behind the counter.

"OK!" Sakura called back and ducked under the hatch.

"I guess," Tomoyo replied as Sakura picked up the tray of food and drinks. "But hurry up, we can go home after the performance."

"Sure." Sakura came out from behind the counter again and smiled. "I'll be back in a minute." She headed back to the table with the tray.

"About time!" Naoko said. Sakura just shook her head.

"2 fat free Lattes" She said, taking them off the tray and in front of the respective people, "2 double cheeseburgers and a portion of chips."

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo called her from across the diner. "Hurry up!"

"Coming!" Sakura turned and walked towards her, the group staring at her all the way.

"What a freak!" Kenta retorted.

"She must be desperate, to work here at 15," Chiharu piped up. "Right, Syaoran?"

"Huh?" He looked away from Sakura for a moment and to Chiharu, "Maybe." _Something is definatly different about her._

* * *

"Come on," Tomoyo encouraged. "We need to get changed!"

"I hardly count taking off and apron and putting on an Alice band as changing, Tomoyo!" Sakura replied as she lifted her apron over her head.

"But then there is hair to style and make-up to--"

"NO MAKE UP!" Sakura interrupted, shouting. "You go over-board with the make-up."

"Fine!" Tomoyo sighed. "But you have to let me do it at some point, I'm getting better at toning it down."

"Maybe one day." Sakura retorted as Tomoyo pulled out her hair brush. She started brushing Sakura's hair, her own already done in three long plaits then plaited into one. (A/N 9 strands)

"What do you think?" Tomoyo questioned, "Bun with a few strands?"

"Sounds good." Sakura smiled as Tomoyo pulled her hair into a loose bun and left a few wavy bangs to frame her face. She gently slipped the red Alice band onto Sakura's head and smiled.

"You look lovely!" She said.

"As do you." Sakura beamed, "Let's go, my dad will get annoyed if we postpone it any longer." Tomoyo smiled as they stood by the door to the staff room and waited to be called.

* * *

I know, I know, I didn't put in the song, that's the beginning of the next chapter.

Poor Sakura, not enough power. And what's with the evil looks to Mirror? Find out soon!

Please review! Thanks for the reviews I got last time.

TTYL xXx


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth Behind The Girl

Sakura was a shy/outcast type of girl, her only friend was the outgoing Tomoyo. She works at the diner her mother owned before she died, now owned by her father, Sakura sings and waitresses with Tomoyo. Syaoran transferred to their school after being sent to Japan by his mother to collect the Clow Cards, only problem is: Sakura's already on the job. Similar to the original story, but they are older, Syaoran doesn't know that it's Sakura and a few extra ideas.

**Other Things**: Not real time, cards captured will NOT be in order of captured in the anime or manga and will follow the number as in the manga, powers will include both anime and manga.

**Rating**: T (May change further on)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS or any songs mentioned in the story.

**Recap: **_"You look lovely!" She said._

_"As do you." Sakura beamed, "Let's go, my dad will get annoyed if we postpone it any longer." Tomoyo smiled as they stood by the door to the staff room and waited to be called._

Chapter 3:

* * *

Tomoyo popped her head round the door and gave Fujitaka a thumbs up. He nodded and the background music stopped. The customers hushed as the lights dimmed. Sakura and Tomoyo walked unnoticed onto the small stage in the darkness.

* * *

"What's happening?" Syaoran asked Yamazaki.

"You'll see in a minute," was the reply.

"She may be weird, but she and her friend can really sing." Naoko said. The group murmured in agreement.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Fujitaka announced over the speakers, "Once again the time has come for our resident performers to show us what they can do. Please put your hands together and welcome Sakura and Tomoyo." The crowd obeyed as the lights above the stage came on and the music started.

The room was silent as the two sang together, with very simple and few dance moves brought in, but erupted into applause when they finished. Tomoyo took a step back and nodded to Sakura as the music started once more. A gentle tune that was familiar to Sakura started to play,

"The next song is one I recently wrote myself. It started as ramblings for me to understand my own heart, but soon turned to this:" Sakura took a deep breath as her cue came.

(**Gravity by Maaya Sakamoto**, I hold no ownership)

_"Been a long road to follow,  
__Been there and gone tomorrow,  
__Without saying good-bye to yesterday.  
__Are the memories I hold still valid?  
__Or have the tears, deluded them?"_

She smiled at the awe on the customers' faces. It surprised her that even the kids from school were dumbstruck; other than Syaoran, he had a look of admiration on his face, but under that was the same glare he had given her when she had been at school.

_"Maybe this time tomorrow,  
__The rain will cease to follow,  
__And the mist will fade into one more today,  
__Something somewhere out there, keeps calling."_

She felt a harsh pang in her chest when she saw the glare had only deepened. She felt the urge to shout at him, but resisted it and continued her song.

_"Am I going home?  
__Will I hear someone, singing solace to the silent moon?  
__Zero Gravity, what's it like?  
__Am I alone?  
__Is somebody there behind these heavy aching feet?  
__Still the road keeps on telling me to go one."_

She felt victory rise within her when she saw that his glare had faded slightly, but it faded away when she saw that it was still there.

_"Something is pulling me,  
__I feel the gravity  
__Of It All"_

She smiled at the crowd as her song ended and Tomoyo stepped forward for the next song.

* * *

"That was brilliant as always."

"Thank you very much." Sakura smiled at the customer and bowed. "We hope you come again."

The night had gone well, her and Tomoyo were showing customers out as closing time had come.

"Sakura!" Fujitaka called over the crowd. "You and Tomoyo can go, I'll finish up here."

"Thanks Dad!" Sakura called, the pair obeyed. They changed back to normal clothing and left.

"I think that was a success." Tomoyo said as they walked on. Sakura nodded and looked up. _You were watching us, weren't you mother?_ She mused. _I hope you heard us, you always inspired me to keep singing._

"I'll see you at school on Monday." Tomoyo brought Sakura back to earth.

"Y-Yeah. No work over the weekend." She hugged her best friend and cousin. The pair went their separate ways at the crossroads, Sakura sighed and watched the stars again with a smile on her face. She lifted her key on cord from under her top and rested it on her hand. _And you help me keep going with the cards. You're always there._ Sakura felt a gentle breeze and a few cherry blossom petals floated past her, but no leaves on the trees moved. "Just as always..." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"That was a good show." A voice broke Sakura from her thoughts. She turned around, closing her hand as she did, and her eyes met with amber.

"L-Li!" She stuttered, startled. "I didn't know you were here."

"You were off in your own world, it's not safe at this time of night." He replied.

"I think I can take care of myself." Sakura retorted, inwardly smirking. Her grip loosened on her key, letting it fall to rest between her shoulders, and put her hands on her hips. "Now if you don't mind, I should be getting home." She started to turn around, when a hand gripped her wrist and spun her back.

"What's that?" Syaoran pointed at the key she had let go of.

"Just a charm." Sakura half-lied, keeping a straight face. "Why?"

"Where did you get it?"

"Why do you want to know?" Sakura didn't want to tell him anything about the cards or her powers, too much attention if he told the right people, or wrong people for her.

"Just tell me!" She almost shouted, grabbing hold of her shoulders. Sakura flinched slightly, his eyes were deadly determined and slightly angry.

"If you must know." She shook her shoulders loose, "It was a gift," She didn't exactly lie, "My father gave me a book and this charm was inside." That wasn't a lie either, her father had said she could have any book in his library if she asked first, and the book of Clow was what she picked – well it picked her. "Now I really must go home, and I suggest you do too, it's late." She turned around and left a stumped Syaoran in his place.

_He's a little to nosy for it to be plain curiosity. Best stay on my guard._

* * *

"Master Li," An old man with grey hair and glasses called as Syaoran returned home. "You have a phone call."

"Coming," Syaoran replied. He took off his shoes and headed towards the man. "Thank you Wei," He took the phone from him and greeted the other end.

"Hello, Li Syaoran here." The other person spoke.

"Yes Mother, everything is fine. The school seems good, the people are friendly and there are intriguing places to dine and go out......No, sorry. I haven't been able to yet. This girl always manages to get there before me......I don't know who she is, but Keroberos is always with her and she has the staff......I have my suspicions, but no results yet.....I will, I'll make sure of it......It was nice to speak to you too, good bye mother." He put the phone down and sighed.

"Are you ok, master Li?" Wei asked.

"Yeah, she's not happy with my results. But she just doesn't want me to push myself in getting them, as long as I get them, she'll be happy."

"She's not an easy woman to please." Wei sighed. "Get some rest Master Li, It's late." Syaoran nodded.

"Goodnight, Wei."

* * *

"KERO!" Sakura shouted as she got home.

"WHAT?!" He shouted as he floated down the stairs.

"Look at this mess!" She turned to him, "What have you been doing?"

"Well..." He sighed and took a look around the kitchen: every cupboard was open and various items and cans were on the floor or counters, some broken some stable. "I was looking for some sweets, but your father hid them and I couldn't find them"

"That may be because they're not in the house!" Sakura retorted, "You'll eat them all otherwise."

"You mean they're in the garden." His eyes lit up.

"NO!" Sakura shouted, "Out of the premises, I mean. Now clean this up. Dad will rip into us both. I'll help, but I'm not doing it myself."

"Fine!" The pair set to work clearing up the room, talking as they did. "Good performance?"

"Yeah, Tomoyo finally joined in and we had loads of customers today, including the school ones." She sighed. "That new kid, there's something different about him."

"In what way?" Kero asked as he put a can back in the cupboard.

"Well, he has a really powerful and slightly intimidating aura; he kept glaring at me, in school and in the performance; plus he was a complete git as I walked home."

"Explain the complete git part." Kero said.

"As I was walking, I was thinking to myself about Mother and how she helps us," Kero nodded, understanding. "He got my attention, so I turned round and we spoke for a few moments, only minor things. Then as I went to leave, he stopped me and started asking about the Clow key, being really forceful."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said that it was a charm I got in a book my father gave me. It's not a lie and it's not revealing anything."

"Good answer, I guess we just need to watch him. Keep alert."

"Yeah." Sakura put the final crushed can in the bin and looked around. "It's late, let's speed up cleaning this mess." She lifted her key once more. "Key which hides the power of darkness, reveal your true form to me, I, Sakura, command you under our contract. RELEASE!" A bright light and the pink staff formed in front of her in place of the key. She pulled a card from her bag and threw it up. "Clean the mess before you, BUBBLE!" Pale blue soap suds flew from the card and rested on the mess around the room. "Return to your card form and to the book when completed!" Sakura called. A little mermaid girl with bubbles for hair floated from the bubble piles, nodded and bowed to Sakura. "Thank you!" Sakura said and wrote a little note for her father, explaining the bubbles, as he would be home soon. She and Kero headed upstairs and to bed.

* * *

"Here we are." Sakura opened her bag and Kero popped his head out.

"About time. I can't breathe in there!" Kero complained as he floated upwards.

"Cool it!" Sakura scolded. "You're lucky I could get you here at all. You know what Dad's like when it comes to you leaving the house."

"Fine, fine, but why here?" Kero looked up to survey his surroundings. They were in a small clearing amidst thick woodland.

"Because..." Sakura started. "It's deep in the forest and few people know about this hollow." She explained as she leant against the thick bark of a cherry blossom tree, "And it's a favourite place f mine to relax and think things over. You know when we first met and the cards got scattered..." Kero nodded in remembrance, "and I wandered off for most of the day," Kero nodded again as he pulled a cookie from Sakura's bag and started munching, "This is where I was." Sakura sighed.

"'Ah, I see now' said the blind man with the pink fish" Kero mumbled.

"Said the who with the what?" Sakura gave him a confused look.

"Something Clow said every now and then."

"Right..." Sakura dragged on the single word as she took a step away from the tree. She turned around and pondered for a moment. "I wonder if I still can..."

"Still can what?" Kero said around mouthfuls.

"Do this!" Sakura replied as she grabbed a branch and swung her legs up to hook them over. She smiled and let her hands fall loose. She giggled as she flattened her hands on the floor to steady her swaying.

"Wow..." Kero muttered as he floated up to her with a smaller cookie. Sakura opened her mouth as he did, silently asking for it. "Sure... There's more in the bag." He smiled and put the cookie in her mouth.

"Thank you," the muffled reply. Sakura grinned and hoisted herself up to sitting on the branch. She twirled herself round to face Kero with her leg swinging from the tree. "Good thing I'm wearing comfortable trousers and that my top is shaped, it would've fallen down otherwise." Kero shrugged.

"How did you learn that anyway?" Kero asked as he sat beside her.

"School gymnastics." She sighed, reminiscing. "Used to be part of my primary school's cheer-leading squad and did gymnastics for a few years."

"Why did you stop?"

"Moved to high school and no-one wanted to know. The cheer-leading squad was only for the populars and beautiful people, the school has no gymnastic activities and I was too old for my old club."

"But you are pretty, why didn't you join them?" Kero tried to cheer her up. She just waved her hand and smiled.

"Didn't want to be part of that crowd. I'm happy with Tomoyo." Sakura climbed up the tree another branch so that her feet didn't touch the floor when she let herself hang. Once again she pulled up her feet but instead of hanging from them, she kicked them right over and let go – Completing the back flip and landing gracefully. She lifted up her hands and bowed. "Ta Da!"

"Very good." Kero laughed as he flew down beside her. "Should we head home?" Sakura nodded.

"Dad said not to be... too... long..." She started trailing off when a funny feeling started rising within her head. "Kero, do you feel that?"

"Yeah, Clow card time." He beamed at her.

"But no Tomoyo with her costumes, what if we get seen?" Sakura pondered for a moment. "I know!" She rushed to her bag and pulled out a small purse-like bag. "Tomoyo told me to keep it with me, just in case." Out of the bag came a small black hat with a single white gem on the side for Kero – which he took with glee – a matching black mascaraed style mask with white gems at the points, and a pair of white hair chopsticks with black gems at the ends. Sakura pulled her long hair up into a bun, secured it with her own hair band and the chopsticks and fit the mask onto her face with the elastic sitting below her bun.

"Ready?" Kero asked as Sakura called upon her staff. Sakura just nodded and picked up her bag.

"Let's go!"

* * *

TA DA! Took me a while, but I got it done.

Uh Oh, Syaoran's suspicious of Sakura! As is Sakura of him! Conflicts!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, I was a little disappointed with only 2 reviews last time. If you want me to continue, please review. I have my hands full with Orphaned-Heart, a long one-shot I'm working on, a baby sister to contend with AND exams from now on, so if it's not worth it - I'll stop. I'm giving up revision time for this story and if people don't want it then I will discontinue. I don't want to do that, as I enjoy writing them, but if people aren't showing the support, I just won't happen. PLEASE REVIEW!

TTYL xXx


	4. Chapter 4

The Truth Behind The Girl

Sakura was a shy/outcast type of girl, her only friend was the outgoing Tomoyo. She works at the diner her mother owned before she died, now owned by her father, Sakura sings and waitresses with Tomoyo. Syaoran transferred to their school after being sent to Japan by his mother to collect the Clow Cards, only problem is: Sakura's already on the job. Similar to the original story, but they are older, Syaoran doesn't know that it's Sakura and a few extra ideas.

**Other Things**: Not real time, cards captured will NOT be in order of captured in the anime or manga and will follow the number as in the anime, powers will include both anime and manga.

**Rating**: T (May change further on)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS or any songs mentioned in the story.

**Recap: **_Sakura pulled her long hair up into a bun, secured it with her own hair band and the chopsticks and fit the mask onto her face with the elastic sitting below her bun._

_"Ready?" Kero asked as Sakura called upon her staff. Sakura just nodded and picked up her bag._

_"Let's go!"_

Chapter 4: Confrontation

* * *

After a few minutes of running through the forest, the disguised Sakura and Kero arrived at a deserted building in a large clearing. The small shack looked as though it should have fallen down years ago, the door was hanging off, the windows were either smashed or bordered up and the walls had large holes and broken panels dotted around. She dropped her bag by a tree and moved forward.

Sakura kept a good distance from the building while feeling for the Clow card's presence.

"There..." She whispered to Kero, pointing through a broken window of the shack. Kero nodded.

"Call upon your staff." He motioned to her key.

"Key which hides the power of darkness, reveal your true form to me, I S--" She stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kero turned to her.

"There's someone here, not the card, another magic wielder." She muttered to Kero. "And I don't think I want to reveal my name." She sighed, "Short version it is. RELEASE!" The little key quickly became a staff with a bird like head atop it. There was a rustling in the trees behind her. Sakura spun round, holding her staff before her. "Who's there?!" She called. A faint, deep chuckling could be heard.

"You found me out quicker than I anticipated." A figure started moving from within the shadows and towards the light. "I had hoped I would've heard your name before you realised I was here, but hopes don't always happen." The voice was deep and familiar to Sakura. The figure stepped into the light and all features could be revealed. He wore what looked to be a type of ceremonial robe: White puffy trousers, dark green flat shoes, a shaped robe with bell sleeves and the yin-yang symbol on the front and back, a brown-ish belt, a green hat with brown lining and a matching green mask similar to that of a thief. (A/N I can't describe it that well, we all know what the ceremonial robes look like, I just added a mask to hide the identity from Sakura.) Underneath the hat, a few tufts of brown hair poked out, as if they refused to obey their master and not stay hidden. Sakura's eyes met with his and a nostalgic feeling came across her, the amber orbs felt familiar to her, but from where.

"You never answered me!" Sakura nearly shouted when she snapped away from her trance. "I said 'who's there?' So tell me, Who are you?" The boy just smiled.

"The rightful collector of the Clow Cards." Sakura felt confused for a moment, but forgot about it when she heard Kero shouting.

"It's on the move!" He called, "CHERRY!" Sakura giggled slightly at the name they had agreed on. They – They being Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero - had spent a while deciding what they should call each other if there were other people around when they were capturing a card. Sakura was Cherry, since her name meant cherry blossoms and it wasn't that easy to put together, Kero remained the same as no-one knew about him other than Tomoyo, Sakura and her family, and Tomoyo was Lily, since one of her favourite flowers were Lily Magnolia.

"If you don't mind, who-ever you are," Sakura started. "I have a card to capture, like I have been doing for the past two months." She turned and walked towards Kero.

"Interfering brat!" Kero muttered. Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but had no chance. A beam of white light flew past her face. "SHOT!" Kero shouted as Sakura ran, dodging the various attacks. "Careful!" Sakura nodded to his comment. As she ran, a shot flew past her, it missed her face by millimetres, but caught the chopsticks in her hair. They came loose and fell to the floor, taking the band with them and letting Sakura's hair flow down her back.

"DAMN IT!" She shouted.

"Pathetic!" The boy said as he moved forward to help her, only to be blocked by Kero.

"Stay out of it, she's quite capable of doing this herself." He growled.

All at once, 4 shots headed towards Sakura. Determination flared in her eyes as she placed her hands to the floor and kicked herself over, creating a perfect cartwheel and dodging two of the bullets, and then flipping herself backwards to her hands, then to her feet, to her hands and back to her feet once more, avoiding the last two bullets and finishing a tumble roll. The ball of light that was firing at her floated still. The boy's mouth dropped while Kero just floated, smirking.

Sakura took the opportunity to make her move. From her pocket she pulled a card, she threw it to the air and raised her staff. "MIRROR! Come to my hand!" From the card streams of green light flew to Sakura, a small mirror formed between her hands. The ball of light started shooting again, but as the light came closer to her, Sakura raised the mirror, causing it to shoot back at itself.

The ball shook and fell to the floor, growing into a figure. A small girl with long electric hair, a black outfit and jester boots sat up and lowered it's head. Sakura raised her staff above it and smiled.

"You did well." She complimented it, "Now it's time to return. Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Clow Card." She said softly as the girl faded into a card and floated to Sakura.

Sakura turned around and picked up the fried chopsticks. "Lily is going to kill me. She spent ages making these."

"Don't worry about that!" Kero said, as she walked towards him and the boy. "She's more likely to kill you for not letting her know that there was another card." Sakura sighed.

"Her and that stupid camcorder." Sakura smiled. "At least we got the card." She turned to the boy. "What was it you were saying, about being the rightful collector?" She glared at him. "If that is true, then you would have been here since they were released, not two months later when 12 have already been caught and signed."

"Not to mention, you weren't picked!" Kero butted in. "I picked Cherry! Clow left me as the Chooser and Yue as the Judge." Sakura smirked.

"Even though you haven't found Yue, I would've felt his power and I don't." The boy retorted.

"Yue doesn't just reveal himself willy nilly!" Kero shouted. "He made a promise to Clow to only come forth when all the cards have been re-collected."

"Enough fighting, you two." Sakura said calmly. "Now," She stared at the boy, "Are you going to answer me properly? Who are you?"

"No, and you don't need to know." Sakura glared at his response. He started to turn to walk away when she replied.

"At least give me a name!" He looked over his shoulder with a confused glance. "If you are to be trying to capture the cards as well, I would at least like a name to refer my opponent to."

"Only if you'll tell me yours." He replied with a smirk.

"As I said before, I'm not willing to give my real name away, so you can call me by the same name you heard today. Cherry." Sakura folded her arms. "And you?"

He stared down at her emerald eyes. _Strange..._ He thought, _That colour, not a common natural colour round here. Still, Where have I seen them?_ He shrugged the thought off and walked towards the forest. Sakura sighed.

"Take it I'm not getting an answer." She shouted towards him.

"Wolf. You can call me Wolf." Was the last comment he made for he departed.

"I repeat." Kero announced once the shadow had left. "Interfering Brat!" Sakura ignored him.

_Wolf?_ She mused, _Strange, I wonder if it has something to do with his real name. But those eyes, so determined and dangerous like his aura. Snap out of it Sakura! There is no way you can fall for the enemy!_ She shook her head clear of the thought and turned back to a ranting Kero.

"Time to go home!" She said to him, stopping him shouting. Kero nodded as she picked up her bag and the two headed away from the shack and towards the diner.

* * *

"Huh?" Fujitaka said as Sakura walked through the service door and into the kitchen. She pulled of her mask and stuffed it into her bag. "Oh, Sakura. What are you doing here? You don't work this weekend."

"I'm not going to explain here." Sakura replied, knowing that her father would catch onto her meaning. He just nodded and followed her out a private door and into the staff courtyard.

Sakura sighed as she sat on a large log they had in there that was kept as a resting spot for staff.

"Going to let me know then?" Fujitaka asked. Sakura nodded, took a deep breath and began.

"We got another card – The Shot – and there was this... boy there. I could feel he had magic, and powerful at that. He said he was the rightful collector of the cards -"

"Which I said was rubbish since I picked Sakura!" Kero shouted from her bag.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura called back. "Anyway, after I got the card, I spoke with him and he is determined that he is the one who should be collecting, not me."

"Did he find out who you were?" Fujitaka asked.

"I don't think so, we used the code names as soon as we knew he was there and hadn't used my name before hand." Sakura sighed.

"Did you find out who he is?" Sakura shook her head at him.

"He said 'You can call me Wolf' when I asked him."

"Dead end then." Fujitaka sighed, "At least your safe and another card is in the bag. But why did you come here? Why not go home?"

"Because I wasn't sure if he was going to follow me to find out who I was. So I thought that I would come here to take off my mask and then head home. Any number of people go through that door."

"True," Fujitaka ruffled her hair. "Now go home and get some rest, it's getting late. And you'll need all the rest you can get for when you next see Tomoyo. I assume she wasn't with you." Sakura shook her head.

"Not too mention..." She pulled the fried chopsticks from her bag, "They got frazzled."

"You're in a lot of trouble with her now."

"I know. I think I'll take your advice." Sakura stood up. "I'll see you later Dad." She walked back into the kitchen. She smiled as he waved to her. She pushed open the service door and walked into the diner. She quickly took in her surroundings before leaving for home. Regular customers, a few new people, some students at the normal table, one of which being Syaoran. She shrugged it off, but was convinced he took a few moments to glare at her. Either way, she left the diner and headed home.

* * *

Sakura flopped backwards onto her bed with a sigh and closed her eyes. She laid there in silence, the only sound coming from the little yellow plush toy munching on a slice of cake.

_Wolf..._ Sakura's thoughts drifted to her new opponent. _Who are you? Those eyes, those amber eyes, that glare, where do I know it from?_ She mused for a moment before a thought stuck her. Her eyes opened quickly and she shot upright.

"No, it couldn't be." She said to herself.

"What couldn't be?" Kero mumbled around his mouthful.

"I have an idea." She stood up, grabbing her jacket and mask.

"Where are you going?" Kero tried to stop her.

"To confirm a suspicion." She ran downstairs, followed by Kero. "Stay here, I want to check this myself!" She slammed the door closed behind her, leaving a confused Kero floating in his place, he shrugged and flew back upstairs to his cake.

The door slammed once more and Sakura came back inside. She headed back upstairs to face a baffled Kero. "It's cold. I'm going to change first." Kero sighed and floated from the room to let her change in privacy.

A few minutes later she walked out from the room in a more suitable outfit for the weather: Pink sweater with golden swirls sewn onto it, blue jeans, black trainers, her hooded black jacket (A/N not hoodie) and her hair left loose but kept in control by her black mask.

"Much better." She adjusted her mask and smiled to Kero. "I'll repeat, stay here. And don't wait up, I don't know how long I'll be. If Dad comes home before me, just tell him I need to check something and will explain in the morning." Kero nodded and watched her head downstairs. He sighed as the door closed and floated to the window. He watched her run down the path, out of the gate and towards the school.

* * *

Finally finished it. I know it took a while, but I had a bit of writers block, I'm in the midsts of exams, plus I managed to hurt my right wrist, meaning I couldn't type as quickly as normal and it hurt like hell after a while. It's ok now though.

Oh, does Sakura know who it is? Or is it just a crazy idea. You'll see soon.

PLEASE REVIEW! I am thankful for the reviews I have had so far and think, like my other story, I'm going to have a goal. I think I'll keep it reasonable and say 3 reviews please. THANKS!

TTYL + ASAP xXx


	5. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

I am very sorry, believe me, to say that I might not update for a long time.

When I can update, I will and I will try my hardest to make it a good chapter.

The reason for no updates: Exams, yes you heard me, exams. I hate the thought of them, in the next 3 weeks, I have 8 different exams. All that count towards my final GCSE grade. EEP!

So I am very sorry for no updates, but I am revising like mad and need some time to get back into a regime and relaxation time. The time I would normally relax in, is now revision, meaning the time I would write my stories in, is relaxation. I will add to chapters bit by bit when I can and post ASAP.

Please don't kill me. If your having exams or have had them, you know the feeling.

Sorry again.

TTYL + ASAP! xXx (Help!)


	6. Chapter 5

The Truth Behind The Girl

Sakura was a shy/outcast type of girl, her only friend was the outgoing Tomoyo. She works at the diner her mother owned before she died, now owned by her father, Sakura sings and waitresses with Tomoyo. Syaoran transferred to their school after being sent to Japan by his mother to collect the Clow Cards, only problem is: Sakura's already on the job. Similar to the original story, but they are older, Syaoran doesn't know that it's Sakura and a few extra ideas.

**Other Things**: Not real time, cards captured will NOT be in order of captured in the anime or manga and will follow the number as in the anime, powers will include both anime and manga.

**Rating**: T (May change further on)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS or any songs mentioned in the story.

**Recap: **_Kero nodded and watched her head downstairs. He sighed as the door closed and floated to the window. He watched her run down the path, out of the gate and towards the school._

Chapter 5: No more hiding

* * *

Sakura dashed down the road, past the school and towards the large house – almost mansion – upon the hill.

She rang the bell and lifted her mask. As the door opened, Tomoyo could be seen. Tomoyo stepped back, slightly aghast.

"S-Sakura?" She questioned, "What are you doing here at such a late hour?"

"I come to ask a favour." Sakura replied. Tomoyo nodded and let Sakura inside the house. "Does your family have access to the school files?"

"Of course," Tomoyo stated, "Mother is the head of the school governors, she gets full access. I'm not supposed to get into it, but mother allows me if I keep the information confidential. Why?"

"I have a suspicion to clarify." Tomoyo just smiled at Sakura's independence and led her to the study.

After a few moments of routing through files, Sakura had found the address she was searching for. She bid her thanks to Tomoyo and her farewells. She left the house and headed down the road.

She picked up her pace and lowered her mask when the tall building came in sight. _Tomoeda Skies,_She thought, _The richest apartment block in Tomoeda. I hope my theory is right._

She climbed up the large oak tree beside and sat on a branch alongside the seventh floor.

"According to the file, his family owns the whole floor" She muttered to herself.

She looked through a window and smiled. The room was quite obviously a bedroom, and her suspicions had been validated.

Hanging off a hook on the back of the door, were the robes Sakura had familiarised herself with. The green gown, white pants and brown belt. On a cabinet was the hat, and on a rack, the sword.

"No-where to hide now, **Wolf.**" She emphasised his name. "Found you."

She climbed along the branch, still beaming and pulled a small flower from her pocket. The window was ajar, so she placed the tiny pink blossom on the inside window sill. She crawled back and climbed down the tree.

She walked away from the building with a weight off her heart.

The wind blew the cherry blossom from the sill and onto the bed. As he walked in, he spotted it. He picked up the flower and held it to his amber eyes. He brushed his fingers through his messy chocolate locks and sighed. "Who-ever she is, she knows. Time to change my ways, then."

* * *

Sakura flopped down onto the bench with a sigh and a smile. She watched the swings sway back and forth in the wind. The night air pricked at her throat as she breathed deeply. She lifted up her mask and stared over the lake.

After a while a pale pink petal fell onto the bench beside her, followed by another, and another, and another until there were hundreds falling around her and the park, quickly flooding the land. As she stood up, she felt a familiar pang at her head and chest. "Clow card" She lowered her mask and called her staff.

She closed her eyes and pinpointed the target. She turned around and saw a pink glow behind the King Penguin slide. She walked round it and faced a spinning young girl with pale pink skin and a pale pink gown. Her pink hair set in ringlets on her shoulders and petals formed around her and flew into the air. She stopped spinning and faced Sakura with a smile.

"From the looks of this," Sakura said gesturing to the petal flood, "I'd guess you're the Flower Card." The girl nodded. Sakura lifted her staff to seal it, but the girl grabbed her wrists and started spinning with her.

Sakura moved with her, dumbstruck. "What the-" She was cut off when a blast of wind almost knocked the two over. The grip on Sakura's arms remained but the girl faced the direction of the draught.

A pair of amber eyes looked out through the forest. "It's not fair to force a lady to dance." The boy said as he stepped out of the trees, revealing the gowns Sakura had spotted earlier. Sakura scoffed at the comment. "What?" He asked her.

"'Lady' implies etiquette. I severely doubt I have any of that, **Wolf.**" She replied, once again emphasising the name. He shrugged.

"Either way, would you kindly let her go." He addressed the card, who just shook her head with a playful smile. "Very well." He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and laid his fingers across the back of it. "Petals of wind, answer my call" A stronger blast of wind shot at her and, since she still had hold of Sakura, took her and Sakura to the ground. The force made the grip release and Sakura stood up almost instantly.

She held her staff over the fallen girl. "Return to the guise you were meant to be in, CLOW CARD!" The girl faded into a card and Sakura smiled. She turned her staff back to a key and hung it round her neck. Rubbing her arm where she had fallen, she turned to face the boy. "I guess I should thank you for helping me."

"Don't, I'll get them off you one day."

"Whatever, Li." She smirked.

"So I was right when I thought the flower was left by you." She nodded at him. "So you have an advantage on me, do I get to know who you are? **Cherry**" He asked, emphasising the name as she had his. She shrugged.

"I'm not telling you. You didn't tell me, I worked it out." She turned to walk away, before saying a final thing. "So figure out who I am, I know you have suspicions." With that said, she left.

Syaoran just sighed. "Women."

* * *

"I'M LATE!" Sakura's scream ran through the Kinomoto household. Rushing down the stairs in her school uniform, with her bag trailing behind her. "Morning Dad." She quickly placed a kiss on his cheek, grabbed a piece of toast, put on her skates and left.

"SAKURA!" Fujitaka called, she stopped. "You're lunch!" She skated back to him, grabbed the box and headed off again, calling back her thanks and goodbyes.

As she rushed down the road, the sight of the school came into view. She checked her watch.

"Two minutes." She sped up, "I can make it."

And she did, just. She rushed into the classroom with seconds before the bell. She sat down beside Tomoyo with a sigh.

"Some things never change." Tomoyo giggled.

"I slept through my alarm clock." She rubbed her forehead. "I didn't get much sleep last night anyway." Tomoyo nodded as the teacher came in. She wrote a note and discretely passed it to Sakura, un aware that Syaoran was watching.

_Tomoyo: Anything to do with why you came round mine?_

_**Sakura: Yeah, theory is true and I got another card.**_

_And I wasn't there to film it! What card?_

_**Flower, a cheeky card.**_

_So what was your theory?_

_**You know I told you about '**wolf'**,**_

_Yeah_

_**My theory was who it is, and it was true.**_

_Who?_

_**Tell you later, when it's just us. I don't want him knowing who we are.**_

Tomoyo looked up from the note and nodded. She stashed it in her bag and went back to doodling new costume ideas in her notebook. Sakura sweat dropped and doodled in her own book, doodles of Kero and the cards.

Behind them Syaoran watched their antics with suspicion, unable to see their drawings.

* * *

"So, tell!" Tomoyo said when lunch came around. The pair were sitting under a far cherry blossom tree where very few people go. Sakura took in a deep breath and explained what had happened. "Li?" Sakura nodded. "Wouldn't have suspected him."

"I had a funny feeling about him to begin with, he had a strange aura."

"I can't sense auras, got no magic, remember." Tomoyo smiled.

"Sorry." Sakura sighed. "It's just harder with him around." Tomoyo nodded and pulled out her notepad and a small bag from her school bag.

She turned the pages till a design came through. "What do you think?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura studied it and smiled.

"It's really nice." She genuinely smiled. The whole thing was pink but various shades; a simple top with low collar that looked as if it was to hug the body, it was dark with pale cherry blossoms falling down the back, a pair of slightly darker leggings with pale lining and a simple knee length skirt with the same cherry blossom design.

"I have the mask to match right here." She opened the smaller back to reveal a medium pink masquerade style mask with pale cherry blossoms dotted across. The string was a dark pink and did up around the matching chopsticks for her hair.

"You like the chopstick pattern don't you. It's always chopsticks." Sakura sighed.

"But they look nice in your hair and keep it out of the way when you fight." Tomoyo beamed. The bell rang and they headed back to class.

* * *

"How did you get this made so quickly?" Sakura asked, coming out from behind the trees in the outfit Tomoyo had shown her earlier. Tomoyo was wearing a simple lilac mask and had her hair tied up. Sakura put on her mask and tightly did it up underneath her bun.

"I have my ways." She smirked. Kero floated out with a matching pink bow around his neck. "And I thought Kero needed a new bow."

"It's too girly!" Kero complained, "It's pink."

"It matches!" Tomoyo glared at him, making him back away. Sakura sweat-dropped and sighed.

A loud crack of thunder broke them from their actions.

"Time to get to work." Sakura said, calling her staff – without saying her name. A large tiger that glowed with lightning appeared before them in the clearing.

"You sure you're going to be able to handle him?" A deep voice came from the trees and out stepped 'wolf'. "He's a tricky beast."

"Cut the patronising act, **Li**!" Sakura spat. "And why the heck have you got a mask on, we know who you are." He sighed and removed it.

"Just keeping up the facade." He chuckled. "And I'm not being patronising, Thunder is tough."

"I can handle it." She turned to Kero and Tomoyo. "Lily (A/N Tomoyo's code name) Stay in the bushes to keep safe. Kero, protect her, please." The pair nodded and did as told. Sakura turned back to the beast, narrowly avoiding a lightning bolt. She glared at Li when he laughed

Another bolt of lightning caused her chopsticks to fall to the ground and her hair to fall loose.

"My design!" Tomoyo called.

"Forget them, Lily, I know you can make more, with even more flamboyant designs." Sakura called back to her, instantly cheering her up. "Right, lightning." Sakura mused as she dodged the bolts. "Electricity, That's it!" She did a flip over the beast and pulled out a card. "Come to my aid, channel the electricity through yourself and back at the beast. WATER!" As she raised her staff, blue waves flowed towards the beast, doing as asked and channeling the electricity back towards the creature.

The electric tiger laid on the floor panting. Sakura walked to it and smiled. Standing over it, she gingerly stroked it's head, afraid that it might shock her. Her fears were not needed as it only raised it's muzzle then lowered it again.

"You fought bravely," Sakura whispered to it. "You are a great warrior." The tiger smiled and relaxed as Sakura lifted her wand. "Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Clow card." She whispered. The tiger shrunk into a card and floated to Sakura's hand.

"Wait to go! Cherry!" Kero called as he and Tomoyo came from the bushes towards her.

"And I got it all on tape!" Tomoyo said, stars in her eyes.

"T-Tom—" Sakura stopped herself. "Lily." She corrected.

"I guess I was slightly mistaken about you." Li said from behind her. She turned around and faced him.

"You are a typical man, you know that." She started. "Unable to admit how wrong you were when a girl beats you." She glared at him. "Let's get one thing straight. Just because I'm female does not make me any lower than you. I've got just as much power as you and, oh look, I'm the one selected for collecting the cards. Not you!"

"You go girl!" Kero shouted.

"So stick that where the sun doesn't shine." She finished. As she turned around, she felt a tug at the strings of her mask and it fell to the floor. She covered her face as she heard him move.

"You told me to figure out who you were. The name 'Cherry', the design on your outfits" Sakura glared at Tomoyo through her fingers, "The eyes and the hair." He smirked as he held her shoulders and turned her to face him. He held her wrists and lowered her arms. "No more hiding."

* * *

Woo, finally got it. Sorry it took so long, like with my orphaned-heart story, I've had exams and homework. Last exam yesterday. FREEDOM. Work experience in July, working in a vets, WOO!(serious).

How cool, Today is the queens official birthday here in England and i live under the flight path for the plane procession, Lots of loud aeroplanes and the red arrows flying over my house, cool!

Please review, 3 please. I'll update ASAP.

TTYL + ASAP xXx


	7. DISCONTINUED

**I'm so sorry** to everyone who has been reading this story. But I'm discontinuing it.

I have lost all my inspiration for it and would most likely be repeating the story but with older characters. I may take it back up when I gain inspiration again. I appreciate all the people who have read and review, but aswell and no ideas for this story, I will soon struggle to find time for it around revision, homework and exams. So again, to everyone, I am sorry.

I hope that if I continue it again, I will have become a better writer and will be able to post reguarly.

So, for the possibly last time on this story.

TTYL + ASAP xXx


End file.
